La famille Greengrass
by Deediii
Summary: "Une légère musique aux notes graves résonnaient dans la chambre. Assise face à sa coiffeuse, Astoria posait avec délicatesse du rouge sur ses lèvres puis du noir au ras des cils. Elle était déjà coiffée d'un chignon assez haut laissant tomber deux mèches de sa chevelure noire ébène. Astoria était une de ces magnifiques créatures au regard tueur... "


- Limite de temps – _1semaine._  
- Limite de mots – 1300 mots minimum. _(1841mots)_  
- 5 mots obligatoires – _branche, brièvement, monnaie, Astoria, écaille._  
- Univers non-imposé. _(Harry Potter)_  
- Thème – _Louboutin_  
- Genre – _Drama_

disclaimer : L'image n'est pas de moi ( Lady in Red ), l'univers n'est pas de moi ( Harry Potter ), l'énonce du défi en lui-même n'est pas de moi ( Castalie ) *ouai je fais pitié.* MAIS L'histoire est belle et bien de moi :D

* * *

_Manoir Greengrass - Angleterre. _  
_23h._

Le manoir Greengrass était de ceux inspirant le respect alors que même notre regard ne faisait que le frôler. Une imposante bâtisse comme on n'en faisait plus, immense et magnifique. Oui car bien que sombre, ce manoir était une merveille. On le remarquait de loin, on le voyait, on l'aimait. Des milliards d'arabesque étaient gravés à même les murs, et les fenêtres n'étaient que vitraux dont les formes bougeaient sans cesse. La porte d'entrée, accessible après avoir traversé une longue allée, était faite de bois brun se rapprochant facilement du noir et tout autour grimpait une vigne vierge dont le feuillage était très bien garnie et d'un vert éclatant. Le jardin de ce manoir ne faisait qu'appuyer sur l'importance que donnait le lieu. En effet, le jardin était gigantesque. Dans une harmonie parfaite se côtoyaient les arbres touffues, les buissons et la pelouse vert foncé. Oui, le manoir Greengrass était sublime.

Cependant, alors qu'à l'habitude de nombreuses lumières venaient éclairer la façade de la bâtisse, le manoir se noyait ici dans l'obscurité profonde qu'offrait cette soirée sans lune. Il subsistait pourtant dans une pièce reculée du manoir une chambre éclairée par quelques bougies. Ici même où la cadette Greengrass avait élue domicile et s'enfermait depuis maintenant deux mois. La lumière émise par la flamme des bougies projetait sur le haut plafond des formes étranges voir terrifiantes. La moitié de la pièce n'avait pas accès à ces simples sources lumineuses, cette moitié était plongé dans un noir glacial. Une légère musique aux notes graves résonnaient dans la chambre. Assise face à sa coiffeuse, _**Astoria**_ posait avec délicatesse du rouge sur ses lèvres puis du noir au ras des cils. Elle était déjà coiffée d'un chignon assez haut laissant tomber deux mèches de sa chevelure noire ébène. Astoria était une de ces magnifiques créatures au regard tueur. Ce même regard d'un vert céladon rappelant sans le vouloir l'éclair du sort fatale. Son teint était porcelaine et était doux même au regard. Ses lèvres fines et son nez bourbonien venez clore la perfection de ce visage.

Lorsqu'elle finit de se maquiller -aussi simplement possible-, elle se leva brusquement faisant vaciller la flamme des bougies les plus proches. Elle laissa glisser son peignoir de soie jusque ses chevilles dévoilant par la même occasion sa nudité. Elle alla jusque son armoire d'une démarche gracieuse, faisant bouger ses courbes voluptueusement. La brune ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et effleura de ses doigts fins le tissus des vêtements. Après réflexion elle décida de prendre une robe noire. Elle l'enfila. Celle ci lui arrivait à ses pieds et montait jusqu'au cou mais offrait cependant un incroyable décolleté dans son dos albâtre dévoilant sa chute de rein. Elle prit quelques bijoux qu'elle enfila un à un. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle déambula dans sa chambre et s'accroupit face à son lit. Elle tira de sous le meuble une boîte cachée. Elle l'ouvrit et admira une énième fois la paire de chaussure noire et rouge. Typique Louboutin. Elle sourit, d'un sourire carnassier et les enfila. Elle se leva, épousseta sa robe -geste qui n'avait lieu d'être face à l'absence de poussière dans sa chambre-. Elle alla face à son miroir qui lui refléta sa silhouette et ses courbes généreuses.

Astoria était l'exemple typique de la beauté de cette famille déchue. Déchue car oui, rien ne restait aux nobles Greengrass. Une des filles s'était enfuie -ou avait plutôt fuit sa sœur- et la dite sœur sombrait peu à peu dans la folie. Pas une pour rattraper l'autre et aucun parent pour les ramener dans le droit chemin. Astoria avait en effet incité Daphné à l'aider à tuer les deux personnes responsables de leur présence. Astoria avait tué de sang froid, Daphné avec remord. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées à là ? Personne ne le savait. Les proches ne connaissaient l'histoire, seules les deux jeunes femmes auraient pu la narrer à perfection. Encore faudrait-il qu'elles en aient envie. Daphné voulait tout simplement oublier, Astoria elle voulait passer à une étape supérieur, laissant à Daphné le soin de ressasser ses pensées noires.  
La brune trouvait sa sœur superficielle, du genre à se laisser submerger par les sentiments. Daphné n'assumait pas toujours ses choix, elle était versatiles, oubliait ce que mauvais lui semblait. Parallèlement, les parents des deux sœurs préféraient Daphné à Astoria, mettant dans l'aînée tout l'espoir possible à un futur radieux. Astoria n'en pouvait plus. Et s'enfermant de plus en plus souvent dans sa chambre, elle ruminait des plans tous aussi tordu qu'elle. Astoria avait quelque part toujours voulu ressembler à sa sœur. En mieux peut-être. Elle pleurait parfois mais en ressortait plus forte, plus ambitieuse. Son plan fut d'intégrer Daphné dans son parricide. Pour la détruire. Astoria savait que Daphné aimait leurs parents. Elle savait qu'elle faisait des cauchemars le soir. Parfois, même éveillé, des scènes d'horreurs lui revenaient aux visages. Astoria le savait, et elle s'en réjouissait. Elle ne mesurait pas l'étendue de sa folie et se laissait de jour en jour emporter par la démence, l'enfermement dans le manoir aidant. Pourtant de l'extérieur elle paraissait rayonnante. Elle était malgré tout rongée, elle parlait seule ou à son miroir. Elle riait dans son sommeil de ces rires froids dénués de beauté. Elle avait des instants de vide ou rien ne se produisait on entendait seulement le bruit d'une fenêtre qui claquait à l'autre bout de la maison. Plus rien n'était pareil. Le manoir avant au minimum chaleureux n'était plus. Il respirait la déchéance de ses propriétaires.

Astoria mit à son oreille des boucles en _**écailles**_ d'elle ne savait quelle créature. Elle prit sa baguette et transplana. La nuit noir l'englobait. Ce fut la première fois depuis deux mois qu'elle sortait véritablement de chez elle. La brune était face à un immeuble délabré. Quelques chats jouaient dans les poubelles et les paroles de quelques sorciers saoul sortant d'un quelconque bar résonnaient dans toutes les ruelles. Elle s'avança vers la porte attaquée par la moisissure. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle s'accroupit et cassa la _**branche**_ d'une plante à fleur qui commençait à faner mais qui avait quand même quelques pétales. Astoria se leva, ouvrit la porte et arriva dans le hall. Cette pièce était laide. Les murs ternes, le bureau rongé par les mites et la plantes verte qui se flétrissait de jour en jour ne faisait que l'enlaidir. Astoria contrastait avec les lieux et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait se sentir différente. Supérieur. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et elle commença à monter les escaliers, faisant claquer ses talons au sol. Elle arriva au premier étage. Rien d'intéressant. Elle monta encore d'un étage. Les escaliers étaient sales, poussiéreux et jonchés de cadavres de divers insectes. Elle n'en prit pas compte et s'aventura dans le couloir donnant sur chaque porte de chaque appartement de l'étage.

Elle fit encore claquer ses talons et s'arrêta face à une porte. 4B. Elle lança un sort informulé et inconnu puis un Alohomora. Elle ouvrit la porte. Astoria arriva donc dans une pièce qu'elle estima être le salon. Elle s'avança dans la pièce sombre mais éclairée par les nombreuses fenêtres qui donnaient sur la ruelle où deux hommes se battaient. Elle marcha à l'intérieur, frôla des doigts le canapé, s'assit dans le sofa. Tout cela en silence. Puis ayant regardé la pièce de long en large elle décida de s'aventurer dans le couloir menant aux diverses pièces. Une première porte désigna la Salle de Bain, la seconde les toilettes, la troisième la chambre en déduisit Astoria. Elle se posta devant cette troisième et la scruta.

_«N'entres pas dans mon âme avec tes chaussures»_

Cette phrase était écrite en lettre d'argent. La brune fit le même sourire carnassier que plus tôt dans la soirée et enleva ses Louboutins avant de murmurer. _« Comme tu veux, princesse »_ Elle déposa la branche au dessus des chaussures, puis elle ouvrit imperceptiblement la porte, toujours sans bruit mais alors qu'elle s'était retournée afin de fermer la dite porte le plus doucement possible, elle ne vit pas Daphné s'asseoir sur son lit la regardant faire. Astoria se retourna et la vit enfin, elle ne put garder son air surpris mais elle se reprit bien vite, elle vint face au lit et tourna sur elle même.

« – Deux mois que tu ne m'as pas vu, tu ne me trouves pas radieuse ?  
– O .. Si, Astoria, radieuse. Pour qui t'es tu faite aussi belle ?  
– Pour toi, Daphné. Pour toi .. Je viens te tuer, comme j'ai tué maman. Comme tu as tué pa-  
– Arrêtes. Si tu veux mon avis, je savais que tu allais venir, tôt ou tard. Il me semble lointain ce temps où je dormais comme une marmotte, tu t'en souviens ?  
– Non. J'ai oublié. Comme tout ces souvenirs futiles.  
– C'est bien dommage. Tu es vraiment là pour me tuer alors ?  
– Pour quoi d'autre ?, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.  
– J'avais osé espérer que tu sois venue te faire pardonner.  
– Me faire pardonner, tu dis ?!, explosa-t-elle. Je n'ai fait aucune erreur, j'assume mes actes, Daphné. Contrairement à toi., Astoria vit les joues de sa sœur se couvrir peu à peu de larmes., Pourquoi pleures tu ? Espères-tu obtenir grâce ?, ria-t-elle.  
– Non. Je pleure car j'ai finalement bien perdu ma sœur. Rends toi compte à quel point tu sombres dans cette démence. Tu t'étoufferas de toute façon bien assez tôt.  
– Avada Kedavra ! »

Astoria l'avait crié comme pour renier l'évidence. Elle ne vit que **_brièvement_** les yeux implorant de Daphné. Elle se savait folle mais jamais elle ne penserait sombrer. Jamais. Elle regarda le corps de la jeune femme, sans vie. Elle vint près d'elle et grava à l'aide de sa baguette le « L » représentatif de la grande marque de chaussures. Le même « L » qui avait rendu malade Daphné lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur le corps morts de ses parents. Elle avait regretté à cet instant le cadeau qu'elle avait fait à Astoria.

Celle ci par ailleurs était enfin libérée d'un lourd poids. Elle estimait lui avoir rendu la _**monnaie**_ de sa pièce en la tuant. Toute logique ayant bien entendu disparu de son esprit. Elle sortit de la chambre sans prendre ses talons qui patientait devant la porte de celle ci. Elle sortit de l'appartement, puis de l'immeuble. Elle transplana au Manoir où elle s'enferma encore une fois, préparant son prochain meurtre. Deux longs mois allaient s'écouler.

* * *

Voilà un nouvel OS -un défi toujours...-  
Bon et bien pour tout ceux qui me donne des reviews auquel je ne répond pas -shaaaaaame on meee- c'est parce que je suis pas sur mon ordi habituel, c'est à dire que ma boîte mail n'est plus quotidiennement vérifiée. Cela explique aussi le manque de publication, que ce soit pour ma fiction *le bleu acier d'une âme* qui est en pause donc ou pour les OS. Seule Castalie est la pour me booster un peu pour les défis *dont j'en suis pas spécialement fière je dois l'avouer*

BREF : Voilà donc un OS parlant de la famille Greengrass, j'ai aimé faire ressortir cet aspect un peu démentiel. Voir la belle et parfaite Astoria sombrer dans la folie. Et je pense que c'est mon premier OS SANS relation amoureuse. J'en suis fière juste pour ça XD

J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)

Deedi.


End file.
